Confession between Passion
by Jiyu KJY
Summary: FF LuKai 'Sial, seharusnya aku yang mendominasi. Kenapa aku menjadi melemah. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja aku seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan banyak kata' "Kalau begitu untuk merayakan peresmian hubungan kita, satu ronde di pagi hari sepertinya menarik" "Ya! ANIYAAAA!" OneShoot 1.821 Jiyu K


**Confession between Passion **

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Lu Han**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**[typo, GJ, Don't Copy paste w/out permission, semua cast milik tuhan. Isi dan judul mungkin tidak nyambung :v ]**

**Enjoy with my story**

**Happy Reading~**

**...**

Setelah pesta BBQ selesai, Laki-laki berkulit tan itu segera beranjak masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya diatas kasur empuk dengan keras.

Konser pertama mereka berlangsung secara 3 hari berturut-turut dan selama itu pula Luhan selalu menggendong dirinya ala bridal.

3 kali Luhan menggendong tubuhnya yang jelas membuat seorang Kai tidak nyaman. Namun saat mendengar teriakan para fans, Kai mau tak mau harus bersifat tenang dan nyaman dalam gendongan Luhan.

Tidak itu saja, laki-laki keturunan China yang terpaut usia 4 tahun diatasnya juga telah berhasil membuat Kai terlihat bodoh saat kedua manik rusa itu terus mengintainya. Kemanapun ia pergi, Luhan selalu menyusulnya. Termasuk saat ia ingin mendekati Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang memeluk sang leader –Suho.

"Rusa sialan. Dasar menyebalkan .. arrgghhh" Kai berteriak tertahan di balik bantal yang menutup wajahnya ketat. Entah kenapa air matanya tiba-tiba saja turun saat ia mengingat kejadian Luhan dan Xiumin berciuman. Luhan yang bermain dengan Sehun dan Luhan yang memeluk pinggang Chen possesive.

Konser di hari ketiga Luhan memang menggendongnya lagi dan tentu saja Kai merasakan sangat kesal lalu memukul Luhan dengan keras saat laki-laki China itu menampar butt nya di depan banyak orang. Kai merasa di lecehkan tapi entah kenapa saat Luhan mulai menjauh darinya Kai merasakan ada yang hilang.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padaku" gumamnya lirih.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasakan hal-hal aneh saat berada di dekat rusa bodoh itu. Kenapa banyak sekali emosi yang keluar ..."

"Terkadang aku bahagia, kesal, marah dan kecewa di saat yang bersamaan"

Kai melempar bantal putih itu sembarang lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Dan sepertinya aku –"

Tok ... Tok ... Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya yang otomatis menghentikan Kai dalam acara bermonolog ria nya.

"Masuk, pintu nya tidak di kunci" teriak Kai.

Laki-laki tan itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat seorang laki-laki yang namanya baru ia sebut-sebut masuk kedalam kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu lalu menguncinya membuat Kai semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

_'Bukankah malam ini aku satu kamar dengan Chanchan Hyung?' –batinnya._

Luhan berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan sebuah lengkungan manis tercetak jelas di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"L-Lu ge ..." panggil Kai dengan sedikit bergetar. Luhan hanya berdeham lalu duduk disamping nya. Memeluk pinggang ramping itu lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak sempit milik Kai.

Meski sedikit tersentak, Kai mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya lalu mencengkram kuat seprai putih itu saat dirasa Luhan mengecup lehernya –hangat.

Luhan mendorong tubuh Kai hingga terbaring diatas kasur. Memenjarakan tubuh itu dengan kungkungan kedua tangannya yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri.

Kai tersentak dan refleks mendorong tubuh Luhan yang justru membawa dirinya kedalam dekapan lengan kokoh laki-laki China itu.

Luhan mengunci rapat bibir Kai saat dirasa laki-laki di bawahnya itu hendak berteriak. Ciuman panas yang pastinya berbeda dari ciuman mereka di backstage kemarin –tentu, karena kemarin bibir mereka hanya saling menempel- Luhan memainkan bibirnya untuk mengulum dan menghisap bibir bervolume milik Kai.

"Uhmmn... Luh- ahh..." Kai kembali ingin memberontak saat Luhan memaksa untuk memasukkan lidahnya kedlam mulut mungilnya.

Satu pukulan mendarat di dada bidang Luhan dan berhasil membuat ciuman diantara mereka terputus. Dengan senyuman manis yang maish tersaji di wajahnya Luhan menarik tubuhnya sedikit memberikan ruang bergerak untuk Kai.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara. Kai kehilangan kosa katanya dan Luhan masih setia menunggu Kai membuka mulutnya.

'_Sial, seharusnya aku yang mendominasi. Kenapa aku menjadi melemah. Bahkan untuk berbicara saja aku seperti orang bodoh yang kehilangan banyak kata' –batin Kai._

Laki-laki tan itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan otomatis membuat leher jenjangnya semakin terekpos leboh jelas dan Luhan tidak membuang kesempatan itu. Dengan cepat Luhan mencium lalu menyesap leher itu. Memberikan sedikit tanda merah keunguan saat ia menggigitnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aahh ... ge... " dan demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini Kai semakin mengutuk mulutnya yang tak bisa diajak kerja sama.

Luhan mengabaikan tangan Kai yang terus memukulnya untuk memberontak aksi tangannya yang mulai menyusup kedalam kaus tipis yang di pakainya.

Luhan mengelus perut datar Kai dengan lidahnya yang tak lepas dari leher jenjang itu. Menyesap menggigit lalu menjilatnya membuat Kai semakin brutal menahan desahan yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya.

"Gehh ... he.. hen- henti .. akhhh"

"Rileks Jongin"

Kini kedua tangan itu bersiap untuk membuka kaus tipis itu namun sayangnya Luhan kalah cepat dengan Kai yang langsung menepis tangannya dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Mau tak mau Luhan pun ikut terduduk di depan Kai yang kini sedang menatapnya intens.

"Kau membuatku marah rusa bodoh. Kau benar-benar membuatku merasa di lecehkan. Saat konser kau selalu menggendongku ala bridal lalu menampar butt ku di depan banyak orang, mencuri first kiss ku di backstage dan sekarang apa lagi yang ingin kau lakukan heh? Memperkosaku ? tsk"

Kai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Membiarkan kaus tipisnya sedikit tersingkap dan membuat Luhan terus melirik kearah sana.

Meleguk saliva nya dengan susah payah, Luhan mengelus surai dark brown Kai.

"Aku mencitaimu kalau kau mau tau. Semua perlakuanku padamu itu ada sebabnya dan—"

"Mencintaiku?" potong Kai cepat. Ia terkejut dengan pangakuan Luhan barusan. Kedua matanya membulat dengan mulut yang terbuka membentuk hurup 'o' dengan sempurna.

"Yeah. Aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku ingin kau menjadi milikku ..."

Kai masih terdiam dalam posisinya.

"...Seutuhnya" tambah Luhan yang berhasil membuat Kai semakin terkejut.

Tanpa sadar Luhan sudah membaringkan kembali tubuhnya keatas kasur dan plus dengan kaus tipis berwarna hitam yang sudah berhasil ia buka dan di lempar kesembarang arah. Melihat Kai yang masih terdiam –sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri- Luhan menempelkan lagi bibir tipisnya dengan bibir Kai. Melumat bibir beraroma strawberry itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Tidak ada perlawanan ataupun balasan. Kai masih terdiam dan menutup rapat mulutnya hingga ia baru tersadar saat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasukkan lidahnya.

Kai mendesah kecil lalu dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya kesamping agar ciuman mereka terputus namun gagal saat Luhan menahan dan menekan tengkuknya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka dan memperluas gerak lidah nya di dalam mulut Kai yang terasa hangat.

Sekuat Kai mencoba untuk berontak dan sekuat itu pula Luhan menekan lidahnya semakin dalam. Menggelitik langit-langit nya dengan sesekali menghisap kedua belah bibirnya dengan cara bergantian.

"Aahhh ... Geh.. mmmphh .."

Luhan tersenyum puas saat Kai mulai membalas ciumannya namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kini laki-laki yang berada di bawahnya menepuk keras dadanya sehingga mau tak mau ciuman itu terlepas secara sepihak.

"Hosh ..." dengan nafas yang terengah Kai mendelik kesal kearah Luhan sembari menghapus jejak saliva di sekitar bibirnya. Ia sedikit membenarkan letak kepalanya.

"Menikmatinya?" tanya Luhan singkat.

"Menurutmu? Ini benar-benar gila ge ..." Kai masih mengatur nafas nya yang masih tersengal. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil tanpa mau beranjak dari posisinya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

"Tentu sayang"

"Hn, tapi aku tidak mencintaimu ge. Toh kalau kau dan aku berpasangan juga seharusnya yang berada di atas itu aku. Aku yang harusnya mendominasi bukan kau" ujar Kai yang tanpa sadar memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan,

Luhan terkekeh kecil. "Ya! Lihatlah ... laki-laki yang sekarang berada di bawahku itu Kim Jongin bukan Kai. Dan tidak ada sejarahnya seorang Kim Jongin berada diatasku dan memimpin permainan.."

"Tapi ge .."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun. kau ingat sayang, laki-laki yang berada diatasmu sekarang adalah Luhan L.U.H.A.N bukan Lulu ataupun Hannie, arra?"

Kai terdiam. Ia kehilangan kata-katanya lagi –sepertinya.

"Dan kau tau artinya kan?" Luhan tersenyum miring saat Kai menganggukkan kepalanya imut –menurutnya.

"Ne. Rusa bodoh yang penuh dengan gairah iblis. Begitukan maksudmu?"

Senyuman miring itu semakin terlihat jelas saat Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kai.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, jadi kau siapkan untuk malam ini? Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Jonginnie.." bisik Luhan seduktif.

Kai merinding. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat tangan-tangan nakal milik Luhan mulai aktif menyentuh setiap inci tubuhnya. Dan dengan sedikit jengkel Kai kembali menghentikan aksi Luhan.

"Eunghh ... G-ge .. ap-apa k-kau ya.. ya-yakin ?" tanya Kai ragu. Kedua matanya terlihat semakin sayu saat Luhan meniup daun telinganya lalu mengecup leher Kai dengan lembut.

"Ge ..." Kai sedikit merajuk saat tidak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan.

"Tentu saja sayang"

"Ta-tapi ge. Aku tidak mencintaimu" Kai berbicara dengan sangat pelan.

"Sudah ku bilang aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku dengan sentuhan-sentuhanku yang akan membuatmu seperti terbang keangkasa dan merasakan kenikmatan yang tentunya belum pernah kau rasakan sayang ..."

"Unghh .. ahh ...yeah .."

"So?"

"Lakukan sesukamu dan jangan buat aku kecewa Lu ge" ujar Kai final yang langsung membuat Luhan bersorak senang –dalam hati.

"Mmpphh"

"Ngghh ge.. ah"

Setelah Luhan kembali beraksi dengan gairahnya yang sudah memuncak tak ada lagi penolakan ataupun berontakan yang di lakukan oleh laki-laki berkulit tan itu. Justru kini Kai menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan oleh Luhan dengan desahan-desahannya yang terus menyebutkan nama laki-laki yang kini tengah memasukinya dengan gentle. Dan selebihnya ranjang berukuran king size itu berdecit semakin brutal dengan berteman suara lenguhan dan desahan yang mengalun bagaikan melodi indah di tengah malam.

...

Kai terbangun saat mendengar suara gorden kamarnya terbuka. Sinar mentari yang hangat langsung menyambut retina nya saat gorden itu sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Unghh ..." Kai menggeliat kecil sebelum menggerakkan kaki nya untuk turun dari ranjang.

"Pagi sayang~" sapa Luhan yang kini tengah berdiri di depan jendela besar. Tubuhnya yang bertelanjang dada semakin terlihat indah saat sinar mentari melewatinya.

Hah,

Telanjang ?

Sontak Kai membulatkan kedua matanya lalu melihat tubuhnya sendiri yang tak terbalut apa-apa. Dengan cepat ia menarik selimut tebal yang berada di bawah kakinya lalu dililitkan hingga dada. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. _'adorable' –batinnya._

Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan saat mendengar Luhan tertawa renyah. Dengan eye sleepy nya Kai tersenyum kecil lalu mengucek matanya saat rasa kantuk kembali menghampirinya.

Luhan berjalan mendekatinya. Duduk disamping Kai lalu mengusap surai dark brown itu dengan sayang.

"Masih mengantuk?"

"Hmn"

Luhan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengecup kedua mata Kai yang terpejam lalu mengecup singkat bibir tebal Kai.

"Kau belum memberikan jawaban" bisik Luhan di depan wajah Kai.

Kai membuka matanya lalu menatap Luhan dengan intens. "Jawaban apa?"

"Pengakuanku..."Luhan mengusap lembut pipi tirus Kai.

"... Kau menerimaku atau tidak?" lanjutnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

Kai melotot lalu menjitak kepala Luhan dengan keras.

"Dasar rusa bodoh. Aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya dan rela berada di bawah, kau masih bertanya?"

Luhan terkekeh geli lalu menarik Kai kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Kai hanya menurut dengan bibirnya yang kembali maju beberapa senti kedepan.

"Kalau begitu untuk merayakan peresmian hubungan kita, satu ronde di pagi hari sepertinya menarik" bisik Luhan seduktif.

"Ya! ANIYAAAA!"

Kai berteriak sambil mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terjatuh. Mengabaikan rengekan Luhan yang terus mengaduh kesakitan karena butt nya yang mencium lantai dengan sangat kencang.

**End**

_Cuap-cuap : waks. Jiyu bener2 frustasi gara2 kaga ada moment chankai pas konser kemarin TT pedahalo udah nunggu2 malah yang muncul ChanBaek & Chansoo ... huaa TT LuKai juga muncul dan seketika ide ini muncul juga. FF abal2 yang jauh dari kata menarik. _

_Mind to review ?_

**With Love,**

**Jiyu K**


End file.
